Honmei and Giri Choco
by SailorStar9
Summary: Valentine's Day at the Institute proves to be a little more... interesting when the girls are introduced to the concept of Honmei and Giri choco. Sets in Season One. Ignores Lance/Kitty and Kurt/Amanda.


SailorStar9: Well, a belated Valentine's Day fic coming from yours truly and surprise, surprise, it's Sailor Moon/X Men Evolution crossover. I rebel against Lance/Kitty and Kurt/Amanda. I _really_ hope I got Kurt's accent correct. So, please be a dear and read and review. And no, I'm _not_ doing a White Day continuation fic for this. But anyone who wants the White Day continuation, please feel free to do so.

Summary: Valentine's Day at the Institute proves to be a little more... interesting when the girls are introduced to the concept of Honmei and Giri choco. Sets in Season One. Ignores Lance/Kitty and Kurt/Amanda.

Warning: Kurt/Kitty Fluff.

Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, X Men Evolution or the pairings. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

On the Friday afternoon before Valentine's Day...

"Hello?" Jean poked her head into the Institute's kitchen, apparently puzzled by the 'Valentine's Day Chocolate making in progress. Do not disturb' sign dangling on the door knob. "Amy?" the redhead blinked at the mold pans on the kitchen's counter.

"Ah, Jean." the 21-year-old Amy Anderson, formerly known as Mizuno Ami, looked up from the saucepan of boiling chocolate over the stove. "You're just in time. Are the other girls in yet?"

Now, if one wonders just _why_ a Sailor Senshi is considered a mutant, Amy's water manipulation abilities as Sailor Mercury had manifested in her human form almost five years ago. Shortly after that, she had been labeled as a mutant and deemed too dangerous to be around the other Senshi, _especially_ Usagi. It was then when Setsuna made the decision to contact Professor Xavier to inform him of a new Institute student.

"Kitty and Rouge just returned." Jean replied.

"Good," Amy lowered the fire. "Get them in."

* * *

"What is all of this?" Rouge inquired, the three teenage girls were standing in the kitchen.

"Valentine's Day chocolate." Amy answered, pouring in the chocolate she melted beforehand into the mold and putting the pan into the freezer. "Or in my case, Giri choco."

"But don't we, like, normally_ buy_ Valentine's Day chocolate?" Kitty inquired. "And what's Giri choco, anyways?"

"It's a trend that started in Japan." Ororo explained, popping her own chocolate creation into the freezer. "Their Valentine's Day chocolate are split into two categories: Honmei and Giri."

"Honmei," Amy took over, writing down the word on a piece of paper, followed by it's kanji and hiragana equivalent. "Translates to 'True feelings'; this chocolate is given to the person you have romantic feelings for: like husbands, boyfriends, and _prospective_ boyfriends." she cast a meaningful look at Kitty. "Giri, on the other hand," the second word was written down below, with it's kanji and hiragana equivalent. "Translates to 'obligation'; this chocolate is normally given to male co-workers, casual acquaintances, family members and others you have no romantic attachment for. Or in a cynic's words: pity chocolate." she smirked. "And another difference between Honmei and Giri choco: it's the _Honmei choco_ that you make _by hand_."

"In other words, you can just buy Giri chocolate." Rouge concluded.

"Correct." Amy nodded. "And Jean," she looked at the redhead. "If you want to drop Duncan, there _is_ something called 'Breakup Chocolate'; you just put lemonade into it. And naturally," she raised her voice loud enough for the male teenagers eavesdropping outside the kitchen door to hear. "The males who receive Honmei choco are expected to reciprocate on White Day which is on March 14th." poking her head out of the door and giving Scott, Kurt and Evan a slight smile, she added. "And since it's called White Day, the reciprocated present is normally white in color. It doesn't _have_ to be a food item, just a thought. Now, shoo." her smile turned into glare.

* * *

The following week on Valentine's Day morning...

"Excuse me, I'm borrowing Keety for a vhile." Kurt ported into the dining hall, grabbed Kitty and ported out.

"You knew this would happen, didn't you?" Ororo looked at the younger water manipulator and pediatrician student who was currently spooning her miso soup.

"Perhaps." Amy smiled behind her spoon.

* * *

"Kurt?" Kitty blinked, the pair reappearing in front of the blue mutant's room.

"Kitty, this..." Kurt held out the unwrapped Honmei heart-shaped chocolate he had found in front of his door earlier in the morning. "How long..."

"For a while..." Kitty suddenly found the carpet more interesting.

"Then, why didn't you tell me?" Kurt asked.

"Isn't it, like, the _guy's_ job to confess to the girl?" Kitty retorted, only to have her eyes widen when Kurt pulled her into his arms and gave her a mind-blowing kiss on the lips.

"I love you, Katzchen." Kurt nuzzled his nose against Kitty's neck. "From the first day I saw you."

"I love you too, Fuzzy." Kitty muttered.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, that's it; this fic is finally finished! Now that's done, read and review..


End file.
